Airbender: The KataraZuko story
by FallenAphrodite
Summary: This fanfiction picks up where the last book ended- with the first chapter establishing the budding relationship of Katara and Zuko.


_It has been nine months since Aang, the Avatar, defeated the Fire Lord and reclaimed peace for the world. Ever since the Fire Lord's defeat, Prince Zuko- his son, took his throne and became the new Fire Lord. Unlike his father, Zuko was a humble person whose sole aim was to help the Avatar restore peace that has eluded the world for the past 100 years…_

Chapter 1

The glare of the bright, hot sun made my eyes squint as I was looking at the far horizon. The big, wild fire that has belligerently fought its way through the golden hills of the Fire Nation left nothing but a huge gaping hole, with a trail of charred trees that has blocked its path. At the far left, I can see Zuko and his generals assessing the damages.

For the past months since the war has ended, small riots and factions emerged as some loyal members of the former Fire Lord were resisting to change. It has been a difficult journey rebuilding peace and unity among the three remaining tribes. In fact, Aang and Toph went to Ba Sing Sai-the Earth Kingdom, to help the Earth King rebuild its nation while my brother Sokka and his girl Suki went back home to the Water Tribe to help our father. I on the other hand decided to stay here with the Fire Nation so I can help Zuko, since I thought to myself, _I owed him my life_.

"Katara!" I glanced down and saw Zuko, standing on a big rock, waving at me. Although he looked really tired after all the sleepless nights working on strategies to overcome the resistance, he still had a wide, welcoming, irresistible grin on his face.

"What are you staring at, Katara? Were you staring at me?" He said teasingly.

"Yeah, right! You wish! I fired back.

He laughed out heartily and gestured for me to come down from the terrace.

I raised one eyebrow, and flashed him a smile.

Zuko and I didn't used to get along. He betrayed my trust once, and I blamed him as well for my mother's death. He used to be _the_ enemy. But we have worked on our differences and that was water under the bridge now. We have gone a long way since then.

I cheerfully climbed down the big, flamboyant terrace and run through the palace garden and out to the palace walls.

There he was sitting on the big rock. From afar, he was a vision with the light reflecting from behind him. His soft black hair was a little longer now-covering his scar, his lips were a deep cherry red, his nose straight and strong, his cheeks were high, and he had a well-pronounced chin. He stared blankly at the small flowing creek located a little right off the clearing. For a fraction of a second his face changed, and all I saw was sadness.

He somehow sensed my presence, so he looked back.

"What took you so long?" He hissed.

"I was here for awhile—I just didn't want to interrupt… uhmm…your "meditation" session? I snapped.

Embarassed. I just didn't want him to know that I was actually watching him.

He bent his head and looked down to the ground. He had that sad look again. Then he forced a smile.

"Want to join my session then? He said with a mischievous grin.

"Er… Sure". I said. I felt myself blushed.

He agilely jumped off the rock and grabbed my hand.

"Run, Katara!"

We ran together. I could feel the breeze brushing against my cheeks, the warm sun against my skin and the air blowing my chocolate long hair. We ran till my heart was beating so fast, and his grip squeezing tighter on my hand.

"_Where are we going?" _I thought to myself.

I kept quiet the entire time as I felt the urgency in his eyes… like this was something important to him…

Abruptly we stopped, and there it was, at the end of the creek, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Hidden in the heart of the dark forest was a small and mysteriously, stunning waterfall. The water shimmered like crystals against the sunlight, and the edge of the creek, tapering towards it, was covered with beautiful white tulips. At the corner of my eye, I noticed that there was a small pathway, lined with yellow bell flowers, that stops and ends at the water curtain. The scene was just serene and heavenly.

"This is where… we used to spend our time…" Zuko said quietly- like in a trance, still earnestly holding on to my hand.

"We…?"

"My mother and I." He nervously answered back. "This was our secret hideaway. We would spend hot afternoons swimming here since I was old enough to remember. I remember climbing on that big tree and jumping in the water". Zuko had a sad smile on his face as he reminisce these happy memories.

I was speechless. I looked up at him, and all I can do to comfort him was to squeeze back his hand. He looked up and smiled at me. He looked into my eyes and said…

"This is the first time I've visited this place since my mother disappeared. I didn't have the courage to return to my happy little world without my mother in it." A tear trickled down his cheek as he whispered these words to me.

We stood there motionless for a few minutes in what seemed like hours. I thought with the months I have stayed here in the Fire Nation, that I already knew the real Zuko. But I was wrong- this _was_ the real, Zuko.

"When will I ever get my hand back?" I looked up at him and grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He blushed and awkwardly released my hand. His face held the look of embarrassment, annoyance and hurt at the same time.

"I kinda need my hand for this…" I smiled warmly. Then I hugged him tightly.

Zuko cried quietly as I held him in my arms.

We sat quietly on the grass as we watched the flickering lights of the water.

"Thank you, Katara." He broke the silence. I smiled back at him.

"I never told anyone about this… about this place, not even Mai."

"Hmm… so I am the chosen one then, huh?" I joked at him.

"I guess you are. A year ago, you would have been the last person I would ever think of bringing here." He laughed warmly.

I laughed warmly too as I agreed. He stood up.

"Can I have your hand again? There's more." He said teasingly and flashed me his smile.

"There's more of Zuko? Shucks!" I frowned as I teased back.

He led me to the side of the waterfall, where I noticed that dead end path.

"C'mon." He hopped and crossed the curtain of water.

"Oh". I gasped as I followed him. Under the curtain of water was a small beautiful cave. The walls were filled with crystals—real, amazingly beautiful crystals! It was so unreal. The crystals reflected the light from the falls, making the cave change colors depending on what was reflected. The air inside was just perfect as well. It was cool and welcoming.

"This is breathtaking." I gasped again in awe.

"I know. This is where we would rest after a tiring day of swimming. We would have picnics in here sometimes." He explained.

"What's that?" I said, as I noticed an old, brown box that was protruding under a small hole at the corner of the cave. I wouldn't have noticed it at all if it was a regular cave, but a box in the middle of crystal heaven would pretty much be the eyesore.

Zuko frowned and slowly walked towards the box. He pulled it and opened it slowly.

There inside the box, was a scroll tied with a red ribbon. I watched as he slowly rolled it open. My eyes widened when I saw the beautiful handwriting of….

_Dearest Zuko._

_It is with a heavy heart that I leave you here with your father._

_Please know that this isn't what I wanted. I had no choice._

_This is for the best of everyone. I had to do this in the hope that you will fulfill your true destiny… what you're meant to do, what your grandfather- my father, would have wanted._

_Please listen to your heart and never doubt it._

_Do not worry about me, my son. We will see each other again, when the time is right._

_I will be where the heart rests between heaven and earth._

_Take care._

_Your loving Mother_

_(vld 2008: This is purely my fan fiction.) _


End file.
